Diskussion:Der Reisende (Episode)
Wenn ich das richtig interpretiere hat Wesley durch eine Veränderung des Warpfeldes bei dr Enterprise einen Transwarpantrieb "erfunden". Denn die Enterprise hat ja sogar Warp 10 überschritten! Oder liege ich da falsch? :Letztlich ist alles, was schneller als der momentan vorhandene Warpantrieb ist, ein Transwarpantrieb... Wer sagt nicht, dass Der Reisende selbst die Einstellungen auch so vorgenommen hätte? -- defchris (✍ talk) 16:44, 6. Mär 2006 (UTC) ::Nein, Warp 10 kann er nicht überschritten haben, denn ansonsten würde die Ente ja gleichzeitig überall sein und hätte nicht so lange bis zum Zielpunkt gebraucht. -- Spocky - ✍ talk 17:12, 6. Mär 2006 (UTC) Vielleicht verwendet man noch eine andere, unbekannte Version der TNG-Warpskala. Das würde zumindest die Geschwindigkeit über Warp 10 erklären. Alternativ könnte auch in Voyager eine Andere Skala-Version verwendet wurden sein, und es wurde nie erwähnt. --84.180.117.5 :@Spocky: Doch La Forge sagt in der dt. Synchro wortwörtlich "Sir, wir überschreiten Warp 10.", und in der englischen MA heißt es in dem Artikel "On the bridge, La Forge tells the captain they are passing warp 10, and Data later says that their velocity is off the scale." Also muss eine andere Skala anliegen, in der man Warp 10 nur als technische Schwelle erkannt hat. : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 13:54, 30. Jul 2006 (UTC) bei Warp 10 würden sie sich zwar an jedem Ord zu gleichen Zeit befinden, allerdings heißt das nicht, dass sie sofort nach erreichen von Warp 10 auch wieder zurück fallen müssen, also, hätten sie zwar keine Zeit gebraucht um diesen Ord zu erreichen, können aber sehrwohl länger auf Warp 10 geblieben sein, somit ist, die Aussage mit Warp 10 hätten sie nicht so lange zu diesem Ort gebraucht keine Wiederlegung, der möglichkeit, dass sie Warp 10 erreichten 91.60.130.101---+ Reisegeschwindigkeit In dieser Folge behauptet Data ja, dass die Enterprise für 2,7 Mio Lichtjahre ca. 300 Jahre benötigen würde. Bei Voyager später werden für 70000 Lichtjahre 70 Jahre benötigt. Klarer Widerspruch? Eintrag in den HGI wert? Wie machen wirs? -- Gono 18:14, 30. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Wieso sollte das ein Widerspruch sein. Zwei verschiedene Schiffe, mit zwei verschiedenen Höchstgeschwindigkeiten…--Bravomike 22:16, 30. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::Nun, die Enterprise würde in einem Jahr 9000 Lichtjahre zurücklegen, die Voyager "bloß" 1000. Ausgehend davon, dass beide Raumschiffe dauerhaft ihre Reisegeschwindigkeit beibehalten können und da die Voyager ebenfalls wie die Enterprise Reisegeschwindigkeiten jenseits von Warp 9 erreicht, ist es doch bemerkenswert, dass die Enterprise, obwohl das Schiff technisch älter ist, mehr als 9 Mal so schnell wäre. --D47h0r Talk 22:35, 30. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::: Insbesondere würde das auch heißen, dass man mit geringerer Warpgeschwindigkeit schneller fliegen kann ;-) Canonmäßig kann die Voyager Warp 9,975 auf Dauer fliegen, die Enterprise zum späteren Zeitpunkt als diese Folge aber nichtmal Warp 9,6 für 3h. Also es einfach abzutun mit "zwei verschiedene Schiffe" ist für mich etwas voreilig. MFG. -- Gono 10:41, 1. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Gut, dann liegt es eben nicht an den Schiffen. :Die Voyager muss die Galaxie durchqueren, dabei muss sie Sternen, Nebeln und anderen Objekten ausweichen und wird durch Anomalien verlangsamt. Die Umwege kosten allein schon durch Kurven sowie Abbremsen und Beschleunigen Zeit, von der Frage, ob sie überhaupt immer mit voller Geschwindigkeit fliegen kann, ganz zu schweigen. Die Enterprise dagegen fliegt durch den (mehr oder weniger) freien intergalaktischen Raum vollkommen ohne Hindernisse.--Bravomike 12:15, 1. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::Meine kleine Rechnung bezog sich ja auf eine konstante Geschwindigkeit, d.h. kein Ausweichen, Abbremsen, usw. Ging vielleicht aus dem Beitrag nicht ganz hervor. --D47h0r Talk 12:18, 1. Jan. 2012 (UTC)